Аметист/Галерея/Прочее
Скриншоты Пилотный эпизод Pilot 003.png Pilot 008.png Pilot 009.png Pilot 010.png Pilot 013.png Pilot 014.png Pilot 015.png Pilot 017.png Pilot 019.png Pilot 021.png Pilot 024.png Pilot 026.png Pilot 029.png Pilot 030.png Pilot 032.png Pilot 035.png Pilot 036.png Pilot 053.png Pilot 055.png Pilot 056.png Pilot 057.png Pilot 058.png Pilot 059.png Pilot 060.png Pilot 061.png Pilot 065.png Pilot 068.png Pilot 072.png Pilot 073.png Pilot 074.png Pilot 082.png Pilot 083.png Pilot 084.png Pilot 085.png Pilot 086.png Pilot 087.png Pilot 088.png Pilot 089.png Pilot 093.png Pilot 094.png Pilot 095.png Pilot 099.png Pilot 100.png Pilot 103.png Pilot 105.png Pilot 106.png Pilot 109.png Pilot 110.png Pilot 111.png Pilot 114.png Pilot 115.png Pilot 118.png Pilot 119.png Pilot 121.png Pilot 122.png Pilot 128.png Pilot 129.png Pilot 130.png Pilot 132.png Расширенный опенинг We Are The Crystal Gems (013).png We Are The Crystal Gems (014).png We Are The Crystal Gems (015).png We Are The Crystal Gems (016).png We Are The Crystal Gems (017).png We Are The Crystal Gems (018).png We Are The Crystal Gems (019).png We Are The Crystal Gems (020).png We Are The Crystal Gems (021).png We Are The Crystal Gems (031).png We Are The Crystal Gems (032).png We Are The Crystal Gems (033).png We Are The Crystal Gems (034).png We Are The Crystal Gems (035).png We Are The Crystal Gems (036).png We Are The Crystal Gems (040).png We Are The Crystal Gems (041).png We Are The Crystal Gems (042).png We Are The Crystal Gems (043).png We Are The Crystal Gems (044).png We Are The Crystal Gems (045).png We Are The Crystal Gems (046).png We Are The Crystal Gems (047).png We Are The Crystal Gems (051).png We Are The Crystal Gems (052).png We Are The Crystal Gems (053).png We Are The Crystal Gems (055).png We Are The Crystal Gems (056).png We Are The Crystal Gems (057).png We Are The Crystal Gems (065).png We Are The Crystal Gems (066).png We Are The Crystal Gems (071).png We Are The Crystal Gems (072).png We Are The Crystal Gems (077).png We Are The Crystal Gems (079).png We Are The Crystal Gems (080).png We Are The Crystal Gems (084).png We Are The Crystal Gems (094).png We Are The Crystal Gems (095).png We Are The Crystal Gems (096).png We Are The Crystal Gems (097).png We Are The Crystal Gems (098).png We Are The Crystal Gems (105).png We Are The Crystal Gems (106).png We Are The Crystal Gems (110).png We Are The Crystal Gems (111).png We Are The Crystal Gems (112).png We Are The Crystal Gems (113).png We Are The Crystal Gems (114).png We Are The Crystal Gems (117).png We Are The Crystal Gems (118).png We Are The Crystal Gems (119).png We Are The Crystal Gems (120).png We Are The Crystal Gems (121).png We Are The Crystal Gems (122).png We Are The Crystal Gems (123).png We Are The Crystal Gems (124).png We Are The Crystal Gems (125).png We Are The Crystal Gems (126).png We Are The Crystal Gems (127).png We Are The Crystal Gems (128).png We Are The Crystal Gems (129).png We Are The Crystal Gems (130).png We Are The Crystal Gems (131).png We Are The Crystal Gems (142).png We Are The Crystal Gems (143).png We Are The Crystal Gems (144).png We Are The Crystal Gems (145).png We Are The Crystal Gems (146).png We Are The Crystal Gems (147).png We Are The Crystal Gems (153).png We Are The Crystal Gems (154).png We Are The Crystal Gems (155).png We Are The Crystal Gems (156).png We Are The Crystal Gems (157).png We Are The Crystal Gems (159).png We Are The Crystal Gems (160).png We Are The Crystal Gems (161).png We Are The Crystal Gems (164).png We Are The Crystal Gems (165).png We Are The Crystal Gems (166).png We Are The Crystal Gems (172).png We Are The Crystal Gems (173).png We Are The Crystal Gems (179).png We Are The Crystal Gems (180).png We Are The Crystal Gems (184).png We Are The Crystal Gems (185).png We Are The Crystal Gems (186).png We Are The Crystal Gems (187).png We Are The Crystal Gems (188).png We Are The Crystal Gems (189).png Lion Loves To Fit In A Box Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 000.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 018.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 019.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 020.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 021.png What Are Gems? What Are Gems 0001.png What Are Gems 0002.png What Are Gems 0003.png What Are Gems 0004.png What Are Gems 0005.png What Are Gems 0013.png What Are Gems 0014.png What Are Gems 0015.png What Are Gems 0016.png What Are Gems 0017.png What Are Gems 0018.png What Are Gems 0019.png What Are Gems 0020.png What Are Gems 0022.png What Are Gems 0023.png What Are Gems 0024.png What Are Gems 0025.png What Are Gems 0021.png What Are Gems 0026.png What Are Gems 0027.png What Are Gems 0028.png What Are Gems 0029.png What Are Gems 0030.png What Are Gems 0031.png What Are Gems 0032.png What Are Gems 0033.png What Are Gems 0034.png What Are Gems 0035.png What Are Gems 0036.png What Are Gems 0037.png What Are Gems 0038.png What Are Gems 0039.png What Are Gems 0040.png What Are Gems 0041.png What Are Gems 0042.png What Are Gems 0043.png What Are Gems 0044.png What Are Gems 0045.png What Are Gems 0046.png What Are Gems 0047.png What Are Gems 0048.png What Are Gems 0049.png What Are Gems 0050.png What Are Gems 0051.png What Are Gems 0052.png What Are Gems 0053.png What Are Gems 0054.png What Are Gems 0055.png What Are Gems 0056.png What Are Gems 0057.png What Are Gems 0058.png What Are Gems 0059.png What Are Gems 0060.png What Are Gems 0061.png What Are Gems 0062.png What Are Gems 0063.png What Are Gems 0064.png What Are Gems 0065.png What Are Gems 0066.png What Are Gems 0067.png What Are Gems 0070.png What Are Gems 0072.png How Are Gems Made? HowAreGemsMade_000.png HowAreGemsMade_002.png HowAreGemsMade_003.png HowAreGemsMade_004.png HowAreGemsMade_005.png HowAreGemsMade_006.png HowAreGemsMade_007.png HowAreGemsMade_009.png HowAreGemsMade_011.png HowAreGemsMade_013.png HowAreGemsMade_014.png HowAreGemsMade_018.png HowAreGemsMade_019.png HowAreGemsMade_020.png HowAreGemsMade_021.png Fusion TCG_Fusion_000.png Tcgf01.png Tcgf03.png TCG_Fusion_004.png Fusion_Short Ruby and Sapphire dancing.png Tcgf04.png Tcgf07.png TCG_Fusion_006.png Tcgf08.png Tcgf09.png TCG_Fusion_007.png Tcgf10.png Tcgf11.png Tcgf12.png Tcgf13.png TCG_Fusion_009.png Gem Karaoke Gem Karaoke 000.png Gem Karaoke 001.png Gem Karaoke 002.png Gem Karaoke 003.png Gem Karaoke 004.png Gem Karaoke 005.png Gem Karaoke 006.png Gem Karaoke 007.png Gem Karaoke 008.png Gem Karaoke 009.png Gem Karaoke 010.png Gem Karaoke 011.png Gem Karaoke 012.png Gem Karaoke 013.png Gem Karaoke 014.png Gem Karaoke 015.png Gem Karaoke 016.png Gem Karaoke 017.png Gem Karaoke 018.png Gem Karaoke 019.png Gem Karaoke 020.png Gem Karaoke 021.png Gem Karaoke 022.png Gem Karaoke 023.png Gem Karaoke 024.png Gem Karaoke 027.png Gem Karaoke 028.png Gem Karaoke 029.png Gem Karaoke 030.png Gem Karaoke 031.png Gem Karaoke 032.png Gem Karaoke 033.png Gem Karaoke 034.png Gem Karaoke 035.png Gem Karaoke 036.png Gem Karaoke 037.png Gem Karaoke 038.png Steven Reacts Steven Reacts 001.png Steven's Song Time Steven Song Time 1.png Опенинг Steven Universe Future SUF Opening 1.png SUF Opening 2.png SUF Opening 3.png SUF Opening 5.png SUF Opening 6.png SUF Opening 7.png SUF Opening 11.png SUF Opening 12.png SUF Opening 13.png SUF Opening 14.png SUF Opening 16.png SUF Opening 18.png SUF Opening 19.png Анимация Steven_Universe-_Run_along.gif Red eye vs amethyst.gif Serious Steven Teacups.GIF Hahaha.gif What is going on.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 01.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 06.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 03.gif UgoGurl.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 04.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 05.gif Amethystyay.gif Amethyst.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 02.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 04.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 05.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 06.gif Garent Amethyst and Pearl fusion 01.gif Garnet Rocket Gauntlets.gif 1d96eb5153753f368e4ffd2880e5d54f.gif Tumblr nhvzntFA0O1r3mf8lo1 400.gif Amethysteating.gif Amethyst Spin Dash.gif Pearl Rapid Fire.gif Amethyst Dual Whip.gif Amethyst Whiplash (better).gif Amythest Pearl hug.gif Goophug.gif Pizza Steve Rip.gif Story for Steven Animation Amethyst Owl Shaking.gif There's-Evil-Afoot.gif pilot amethyst.gif amethyst fries.gif amethyst2.gif Tumblr mvz32sl7zi1rkiy6bo1 500 (1).gif Bf99cde3ff1fa23ac6e1db6db508f33d-0.gif So Many Birthdays Animation Amethyst Boop.gif Too Far 002.gif Too Far 003.gif Too Far 004.gif Too Far 006.gif Too Far 008.gif Peri-balloon.gif Surprise.gif Estelle Easter Egg.gif Message_Recieved_Amethyst_MAD.gif Opal_fusion_gif.gif New Pearl.gif Last_One_Out_of_Beach_City_Credits.gif Steven_Noticing.gif Amethyst_cooking.gif Steven_and_Amethyst_cooking.gif Pearl_needs_a_hug.gif Amethyst_knocks_bird_down.gif Peridot_Happy.gif Peridot_receiving_prize.gif Amethyst_distraction.gif Smiley_running_off.gif Shorty_Squad.gif Amethyst Whiplash Spin Dash.gif Eyeball_watching.gif Timeout_for_rubies.gif Earth_sun.gif Cursing_Earth.gif Prisoners.gif Steven and Rubies Flying.gif Steven flying off.gif Amethyst in Last One Out of Beach City.gif Funky_Flow.gif Wailing Stone and Steven.gif Garnet_shaking_Greg's_hand.gif His gimmick is space.gif Amethyst_got_this.gif Amethyst_swallowing_rock.gif Fence.gif Crocodile.gif Jazz Hands.gif Butterflies_returning.gif Pearl_misunderstanding.gif Can Pearl Shapeshift.gif Of course she can.gif Pearl Perfect.gif Blaming Amethyst.gif Amethyst Shapeshifting 2.gif Amethyst shapeshifting.gif Need a little change.gif Greg and Amethyst pinata.gif Giant Robot.gif Imitating garnet.gif Imitating Pearl.gif Garnet falling.gif Tiger Millionaire and Purple Puma.gif Amethyst alive.gif Saved from what.gif Not wanted.gif Bubble breaking.gif Outta here.gif Amethyst telling Garnet.gif What's she doing.gif Amethyst crazy.gif Amethyst dancing.gif Her name is Peridot.gif Steven Crystal gem too.gif That's a Batman reference if I ever heard one.gif Lapis and Peridot laughing.gif Lapis apologizing marriage.gif Glow twice.gif Baby Steven confused.gif Baby Steven scared and crying.gif Connie and Amethyst.gif What do we do.gif He's back.gif Amethyst impression.gif Really good.gif Gems jumping.gif We've helped him enough.gif Tiger and Puma hug.gif Memories.gif Everything to me.gif Tumblr p0vy0qRku01rxy3lqo1 540.gif|Аметист, Гранат и Жемчуг в мультклипе в честь двадцать пятой годовщины канала Cartoon Network. Аме_и_Стёпка_разговаривают.gif Аме,_Гронот_и_Перловка.gif Хохоххо.gif Рендеры Дебют Jfek_-_debut.png Amethyst and Whip 2.png Amethyst-8th Debut Regeneration Deko-kun.png Amethyst_by_Peachspices.png Amethyst_Running.png Ametista.png AmethystCute.png Amethyst.png Amethyst_-_Gem_Glow_and_after.png Amatista_Anterior_By_Me.png Предыдущая регенерация Jfek.png Amethyst_and_Whip_2_-_Regen.png Amethyst-12th Post Debut Regeneration Deko-kun.png Amethyst Fist.png 9e98ab6b68094dbcef2b5581c0bb57a7.png|Аметист|link=Аметист Amethyst_-_Reformed_and_after.png Amethyst_-_by_Lion_-_Reformed.png Amethyst_-_Reformed_-_by_Lion.png CitrineYellowQuartz_-_Amethyst_(2).png Amethyst_ArmsCrossed_Reformed_-_by_Lion.png Amethyst_ArmsCrossed_Reformed_Mirrored_-_by_Lion.png Нынешний вид Jfek_New_Gen.png Amethyst_by_Pearl2.png Amethyst_by_Pearl.png Amethyst_Current_with_Whip.png Amethyst_Regen_White.png Amatista_Nueva_By_Me.png en:Amethyst/Gallery/Other Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей